Five Days of Christmas
by NalaxSimba
Summary: In which Sunset and Twilight spend Christmas together. Cuteness ensues.


**_AN: To help me get back into the swing of writing, I've decided to upload a little ficlet. Five cute one-shots about Sunset and Twilight spending Christmas and the festive season together!_**

**_The one-shots aren't connected, but they take place in the same universe. You can read them as connected or not._**

_Prompt 1: Twilight tries to put Christmas lights up, and falls into Sunset's arms._

* * *

Sunset adored her girlfriend.

She really did. Twilight was just the sweetest person, so kind and compassionate. She loved a lot of stereotypical nerdy things, such as new scientific studies that would bore most people or simple gifts such as new calculators and pencils for her studies. She talked to Spike—not like the puppy could talk back, but that didn't stop Twilight from holding full conversations with him, her only responses being barks. And she was so smart. Sunset just loved watching Twilight study, seeing how concentrated she would get and how she would become so lost in her little world of equations and calculations.

So in short, Twilight was perfect.

However, she was so stubborn.

Twilight didn't like to ask for Sunset on things she deemed trivial. She didn't ask for help for things like carrying seven thick textbooks, so high it blocked Twilight's sight. She didn't ask for help carrying grocery bags from the trunk of the car to their little apartment.

And she didn't ask for help for stringing up Christmas lights.

Which had let exactly to this little predicament.

Twilight stood on the top of the ladder, strings of untangled Christmas lights in her hand, preparing to loop them around the tree.

The ladder wobbled a little, and Twilight only managed to balance herself by placing a hand on the wall across from her.

Sunset watched Twilight, leaning against the door frame with a bemused expression on her face. Twilight had refused to let her help, and so Sunset was left to just watch her girlfriend attempt to stay balanced on the ladder.

"You're going to fall," Sunset said with a roll of her eyes. "I could help you."

Twilight glanced over her shoulder, sending Sunset a playful death glare. "I appreciate the offer Sunset, but I don't need help."

Sunset raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? The wobbling ladder seems to disagree with you there Twi."

Twilight's face flushed in embarrassment, and Sunset smirked in amusement. How she loved making Twilight blush.

Twilight shook her head as she turned back to the Christmas tree. "Sunset, I don't think you understand. The placing of the Christmas tree lights is an art!"

"An art?" Sunset chuckled. "Okay, now you're just sounding crazy Twilight."

"You've got to position them just right," Twilight ignored the 'crazy' remark as she fiddled with the Christmas lights in her hand. "The correct position is vital to get the perfect cozy Christmas feeling!"

Sunset tried her hardest to bite back her laugh. Tried being the operative word. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop the small chuckle that left her lips.

Twilight, impeccable as ever, turned to glance at her girlfriend with a deadpan expression. "Sunset, this is serious." She leaned back on the ladder to look at the few lights that she'd managed to place on the tree. "I want this Christmas to be perfect. It's our first Christmas in our own apartment, it needs to be perfect."

Sunset smiled gently at Twilight. There was the girl she adored and cherished more than anything.

"Twilight, it's going to be special, regardless of whether the Christmas tree is perfect," Sunset reassured, walking towards the tree and her girlfriend. "It's going to be perfect because we'll be spending it together."

Twilight turned to face Sunset, a gentle smile on her face.

The girls' eyes locked, and Sunset felt herself get lost in Twilight's beautiful purple eyes.

After a few moments, Twilight glance back at the tree. "I guess you're right. I shouldn't worry too much about it."

With a smile at Sunset, Twilight began climbing down the steps of the ladder.

The ladder wobbled again, and this time Twilight didn't have time to balance herself. Her feet stumbled off the ladder, and Twilight let out a genuinely terrified scream.

Sunset didn't feel herself move. All she knew was Twilight was falling and going to hurt herself, and Sunset couldn't bear to see Twilight hurt.

She managed to just open her arms in time for Twilight to land in them, clinging tightly to her girlfriend.

Sunset ran a hand through her hair lovingly, trying to calm her down.

In an attempt to make her feel better, Sunset said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I know what I said was super cheesy, but you didn't have to fall for me."

_Silence._

Twilight began laughing heartily, throwing her head back in delight as her body shook from laughter.

"Sunset! That was such a bad joke!"

Sunset frowned playfully and spun around with Twilight in her arms. "Hey, I just saved you from certain death, be nice to me!"

Twilight just laughed again.

Sunset loved the sound of Twilight's laughter and continued to spin her around to keep the laughter coming.

Behind them, the Christmas lights twinkled, as if approving their current position.


End file.
